Three Hearts and One Love
by fan.writer.in.disguise
Summary: From the prompts of Thirty-for-Three comes 30 drabbles revolving around Sephiroth, Genesis, Kagome, and the love they share.In other words, fluffly plotless drabbles! Guaranteed to give you cavities and maybe even a smile!


Hey! To answer the questions: No, I have not given up on Otherworld, chapter eighteen is turning good but slow. However, since a lot of people like the Seph/Kag/Gen thing going on, and I had these prompts sitting on my hard drive, AND it was V-day, I decided I could do this.

These are all AU. And more than likely they don't relate to one another. But its fluff, and I'm actually writing something! So enjoy. This is just a side project, so it might go long periods between…

Scratch that, all my stuff takes forever.

_Disclaimer: Prompts are from Table one from the Thirty for Three challenge on Lj. The comm. is dead it appears, so I didn't sign up. Final Fantasy VII and Inuyasha don't belong to me, never did and never will. _

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>1: Bloodlines<strong>

If Hojo had ever known, he would have been excited. The perfect specimen, he would have jeered, and done anything in his power to get his hands on her.

It's for that reason Sephiroth and Genesis trusts the girls to Angeal and Zack during their absence. Aerith and Zack were blissfully unaware why they were taking a sudden vacation to Kalm for the weekend, while the SOLDIER mentor had given them a look that spoke volumes that he knew this atrocity had to be done.

And sweet Kagome. The thought of the woman made both of their resolves strengthen. She had trusted her, their, secret to the three 1st Class SOLDIERs when they caught Turks following them one night. Her eyes expressed her fears and hopes as she kissed them both, praying for their safe return.

Ifalna had not been the last pureblood Cetra, but the raven-haired woman that cared for Aerith as a sister was. And that was why both men were intent on having a river of blood flow from the Shinra Building tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>7: Hugs<strong>

Kagome, by nature, was a very affectionate person. She always had a smile on her face, Hugs were given by the hundreds from everyone to the children that flocked to the worn playground to the old woman that would always slip her an extra apple in her groceries, and every one of her friends had her press a kiss to their cheek at least once.

Sephiroth, by nature, was verymuch _not_ an affectionate person. Every part of him that had the slightest chance of touching another person was clothed by leather. His glares kept everyone at a far distance and his sword promised pain if they didn't. And there was no doubt that the emotional barriers were stronger than any fortress that had ever been built.

Genesis was the middle ground between them. He didn't shut people out like Sephiroth, but he wasn't as outgoing as Kagome. He would shake hands when appropriate, and cute girls always got a lazy smile that sometimes led to more than just words. However, he had never been emotionally vested in them, because like his sword-brother, he had emotional barriers built from his parents and war.

Both men were proud that they were among the best of the best, even though which one was _the_ best was still debated with swords and magic. However, they both acknowledged that Kagome's hugs and kisses could bring even their walls tumbling down.

* * *

><p><strong>13: Irritating people<strong>

Kagome loved her fans, truly she did. But some days, it was far too much. Her mailbox filled with letters, she couldn't step outside her apartment without someone begging for her attention.

_Kagome! When's your next book coming out?_

_Hey, Kagome! I love your novels!_

_Oh my goddess! It's Kagome!_

_Kagome! Who's Kikyo going to end up with, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?_

_Kagome!_

_Kagome!_

That was why she loved the days when Genesis and Sephiroth followed her through her routine. Oh sure, they're squabbles could get on her nerves every once and a while, but she'd take them over the dozens they scared away.


End file.
